No Way
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: Chandler's world is turned upside down when something unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1: Dilemma

**Chapter 1: The Dilemma**

Searing pain on his left check was all he could register, his eyes filling with water and mind shocked. He didn't know what just happened. Chandler was very confused.

_An hour ago:_

Chandler was pilling a bunch of paper and stacking them on his desk. Man! Would his wife be proud of him! Tomorrow is their anniversary. Five years ago he and Monica were just crossing the line from friends to lovers in the hotel room. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. He didn't want Monica to get angry on him by seeing his desk messy, just in case she decided to drop by his office.

As Chandler headed out of his office, his assistant approached him.

"Hey Chandler, leaving early?" said Julia his assistant. "Yes, I have a thing" He would have told her the truth that he is going to meet his wife, but he didn't want to share this with any of his colleagues. Plus he didn't want to drag the conversation and get into specifics. He just wanted to go to Javu, pick Monica and go to a nice restaurant to celebrate the evening. Even though technically their anniversary is tomorrow, he still wanted to plan out their evening precisely only because she was worth it. Monica was worth all the efforts, also their anniversaries tend to last more than a day and he is definitely not complaining.

Chandler took a cab to Monica's restaurant. He opened the doors to the restaurant and approached a waitress. "Hi I'm looking for my wife, Monica".

"I'm sorry but Monica left a half an hour ago" replied the waitress.

Chandler left the restaurant and headed home. This was confusing. He told Monica he would pick her up from her restaurant. Maybe she forgot.

He climbed the stairs, two at a time. He was still confused. He opened the door to his apartment. The entire gang was there, crowding around Monica on the couch. No one had noticed him yet. He went behind the couch and kneeled. He slightly caressed her head and spoke "Sweetie, are you all right?"

Monica turned her head and looked at him; in fact even the gang looked at him and gave him a similar glare Monica was giving him. Man he had done something wrong.

Monica stood up and approached him and slapped him.

_At the present moment:_

Searing pain on his left check was all he could register, his eyes filling with water and mind shocked. He didn't know what just happened. Chandler was very confused.

"How dare you?" she yelled. However Chandler was still confused. "Sweetie, tell me what happened." Chandler spoke kindly. Him being so calm increased Monica's blood pressure. "Tell you what happened? Don't you already know? Stop playing dumb Chandler!"

The vein on Monica's head was bulging. Chandler was very scared. "Babe, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Calm down and tell me", Chandler said placing his hands on Monica's shoulders.

Monica's shrugged his hands away from her and took a few steps behind. "CALM DOWN? Seriously! That's how you want to play?" Monica rushed to their bedroom. She came out with a duffel bag in her hand and gave it to him.

"Get out" Monica said in a low voice.

"What?"

"I said GET OUT. Get out of my apartment." Monica said and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"How dare you ask that? After all you cheated on me!"

* * *

A/N: Who's back? Who's back? Oh it's me! Hi! Let me know how you like it because this fic is here to stay. Also it will get intense after a couple of more chapters!

Peace out! -KP


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I Now?

A/N: Hey ya! How's it going on with you peeps? Did I mention in the last chapter that I'm open to suggestions? I didn't? Well I am open, so keep it coming! Let your reviews fall and I'm OPEN to criticism. Something you feel is not right PLEASE! Let me know!

Phoebe: Glad you like it! I'm only going to say one thing; it's everything and anything you have expected and not expected, weird? Well that's me. Plus aren't you Phoebe? So I guess you are used to these things. Hope you stay for the rest of the fic!

Someone: This chapter isn't going to help much with the confusion. But I promise everything, EVERYTHING will be cleared in the following chapters. Hope you stay for the rest of the fic!

Simplymondler: Great! You like angst? I love me some Mondler angst! But here's the problem, this chapter is not at all fit to be in the angst genre, it's more like mystery! But I still hope you like it! PS: I LOVE 'midnight confessions'.Hope you stay for the rest of the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where am I now?**

Chandler was uncertain of what had just happened. His mind had gone blank and he wasn't aware of what his body was doing. This had only happened to him 3 times:

The first time he had sex with Monica in London.

When he proposed, even thou he had a speech prepared, it felt like his body was on auto pilot.

During their wedding, when he stole Monica's vows, he knew she wouldn't like him doing that, but he trusted his subconscious to do the job when the moment called and that was a job well done. Monica's tears definitely vouched for that.

Today was the fourth time he had encountered this feeling, but today this sentiment had not served to his advantage. He barely noticed his legs moving and removing him from his home. Temporarily, he hoped. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do. He could not think of anything, but Monica. Her hand slowly rising and making contact with his cheek. This scene kept playing in his head, in slow motion. His legs however continued their journey.

When he regained his conscious, he was facing the street across his apartment. Can he even call that apartment his anymore? He called out for a cab and told the driver to drop him off at a nearby hotel. He could see the pity in the cab driver's eyes, but Chandler was not in the mood to talk. The cab dropped him off at a hotel called Jade.

He entered the hotel and headed towards the reception. He was greeted by an overly excited old lady. "Welcome to Jade! How long are you staying with us sir?" That was a thought Chandler dreaded. "Not long I hope" the old lady opened her drawer and pulled out a key and handed it to Chandler. "Have you visited Central Park? You must see the Empire state building as well!" Chandler just kindly lifted his bag "I'm from New York. I just need a place to crash for a few days" Chandler headed for the stairs before she could reply. His room was on the first floor. He unlooked his room and entered.

The room had a king sized bed, two side tables, lamps, a bureau with a mirror, a TV and a bathroom. It was pretty good. Chandler regretted the thought at that very second. His heart belonged to Monica. He lived in her heart, not some hotel room about 5 minutes away from her. He sat on the bed and took his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He was certain about 3 things:

He was NOT a cheater.

He had NOT cheated.

Monica was NOT willing to negotiate.

His eyes fell on his duffel bag that was on the floor. He picked it up and unzipped it. Monica had packed everything he needed; 2 jeans, 4 shirts and 2 boxers. He almost laughed, almost. He removed his clothes and he flung the bag over his head. It landed behind his on the bed and made a weird noise. The kind of noise a bag makes when there is something still in it. Chandler crawled back on the bed and picked up the bag. There was a brown folder on the bed.

He took the folder in his hands and opened it. There were photos inside and many of them. They were his photos taken a week ago. He could tell that from the date and time stamp on them. There was a blonde girl in them. He could not recognize her. Her face was unclear.

Oh God! She was unbuttoning his shirt. He was letting her? But he doesn't remember any of this. He continued looking through the pictures. She was unbuckling his belt. Oh god! He got up and threw the pictures in the trash bin and headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Had he cheated on Monica? A week ago he was on a business trip. He remembered getting drunk, but he doesn't remember anything after that.

No! He didn't cheat on Monica. Even thou he had been drunk, he didn't think he had cheated on her. He could never cheat on her. He was not a cheater!

He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. He was disgusted. He hated himself. He could not stand himself anymore. He jumped in the shower and turned on the tap. Cold water started spraying from the shower. It wet him completely. His clothes were soaking. But he didn't care. He stood in the shower for half an hour and stepped out.

He felt nothing. He should be cold. But he still felt nothing. His eyes went on the clock on the bureau. It was about to be 10 o'clock. He closed the window and prepared himself for sleeping. He knew it was pointless trying to sleep. But he could try. He should definitely try to get some rest, he could think about solving this 'situation' tomorrow. His clothes were wet and Monica didn't pack him any pajamas, so the only option that remained was sleeping naked.

Chandler got up, locked the door and started undressing himself. He lifted the covers, got in and turned off the lights.

Across the building there was a person standing in a black trench coat and a black hat. The person picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, he thinks he's responsible."

"Congratulations, 'Mission Viper' is officially in action."

* * *

A/N: Swear to god! Each chapter has a separate genre. I guess I'll have to change that every chapter. Oops! I hope you liked this chapter. Make sure you check out my other works! I even write smut and this is my way of taking 'break' from all that stuff. Reviews and criticism are welcomed with open arms, I do like re-checking my own work in hopes of becoming a better writer.

And I'm really sorry if this chapter didn't quite help. I'm getting to the fun part, I promise, It's just going to take some time! That's all.

Yes, there is a hotel named Jade in New York and yes it's in the village. I had to Google that, also I described it as a low budget hotel, but in reality I think it's a 3 star hotel. Yup my research work is so up to date! And so accurate!

PS: I edited the previous chapter little bit. I don't think it's noticeable, but I had to do it.

Peace out! -KP


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

A/N: I already have 6 reviews! That's the fastest! Like really fast, for me! Thank you guys! You are the best! It makes me so happy that you guys really like it. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for the love? I don't know! Oh SUGGESTIONS. Please give me suggestions, I love me some suggestions, with a little bit of glitter. It's literally 2 AM; also I think I'm on a sugar rush! So I think this chapter is going to be WORST! Enjoy anyways.

Phoebe: 2 reviews in a row! Committed? I can't disclose who's trying to break them up. Isn't that the whole point of the series? Not whole but partly, isn't it? Wait… Phoebe is actually your real name? No the right question will be; where you born before 1994? Like were you named after her character? Also why? Like were you a weird baby or something? This is going to be weird for all the other people reading.

simplymondler: I'm not a kind of a person who changes genres so often. I'm surprised it worked. Glad you liked it; I think this chapter too has a different genre. I'm sooo NOT sorry. 2 reviews in a row yeah!

Someone: Thanks! #2ReviewsInARow

Thank you for following this story **egrady**

IMP NOTE: This series happens in 2003 and Monica and Chandler never went to the fertility clinic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:** **The Morning After.**

Blank, Incomplete, Loser are a few words to describe him right now. Stunned? definitely! Confused? Of course! He had no clue what to do. Sleeping last night was pointless. If you call waking up after every 20 minutes the perfect nap then he slept like baby.

Today was the 7th of May. How ironic? A day before their five year anniversary. What is he going to do? Trying to talk to her was not going to help. She was angry and REALLY angry. He didn't want to poke the devil. The month of May is a very bad month to start a fight. His experience had taught him that. Having two anniversaries (the first time they hooked up and their wedding anniversary) in May meant endless kisses, hugs, gifts and a lot of sex. This year…

No. He can't think like this. He needs to solve this. He didn't cheat on Monica. He wasn't conscious. He was aware that this wasn't really a good reason. But he could still try.

For now, he needed to give her space. They both were mature adults. They both can handle this situation without acting like teenagers. The most sensible thing he should do now is go buy some clothes. Chandler has observed the stages she goes through after a fight. If he tries to talk to her now, she will slit his throat and cook him.

Chandler got dressed, picked up his hotel room keys, locked his room and headed down stairs. "Good morning Mr. Bing, anything I can help you with?" the old lady from last night was still at the reception.

"No thanks, I'm good. Actually can you call a cab?" the old lady smiled. The lady was glad to help.

"I' m Margret" Margret picked up the phone and dialed. Chandler waited patiently.

"Where are you heading Mr. Bing?" Chandler didn't quite like Margret. There was only reason behind it. Margret wanted to talk, Chandler didn't.

"Just the store, um it's Chandler actually" Chandler was not used to people calling him 'Mr. Bing' strangers? Sure, colleagues? Maybe. But since he has to live in this hotel for maybe a week more, he wanted to make sure things were just the way he liked it.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you're from New York. Why are you staying in a hotel?" just when Chandler was warming up to her, she had to go screw it up. Margret regretted as soon as she said those words.

Chandler noticed that Margret had become pale all of sudden. He felt sorry for Margret. He didn't want anyone to get upset because of him. He himself maybe upset, but he liked to cheer everyone around him.

"I had a falling out with my best friend, I got kicked out. I think it's better if we have some space between us, temporarily" it wasn't a lie. Monica is his best friend. Chandler was not lying he was just hiding the whole truth.

"That's rough, tell me more about you Mr. Bi-I mean Chandler." The lady loves a little gossip. This was obvious. But Chandler didn't want to disclose more information to a mere stranger. She already knows enough about him. Now it's time to spin the table. He is a great listener as well.

"Enough about me Margret tell me something about you. Are you from New York?" at that the old lady smiled, which in return bought a smile to Chandler's face.

"No, I'm not from New York, about 4 hours from New York there's a place called 'My Town. I came to New York for helping out my daughter with her new born. I also found this job in the mean time, so I don't get bored in the big city." A town named like that? It felt strange, good strange.

"A place named 'My Town' really?" Chandler was suddenly very interested. He felt like he wanted to know more about this place. Something about that town was very compelling. He felt drawn to hear more about this town.

"Yup, it's a very small town and everyone knows each other, actually my niece is the mayor. You know what? If you need some space from this friend of yours, you should definitely go there. I mean think about it, it's not too far from New York nor too close. You can have your distance"

Chandler felt stupid for even considering this idea, but the lady had a point. He needed to think and since he is not a woman shopping will definitely NOT help. But he can't leave Monica. God he needed to think!

"Margret, I forgot my wallet upstairs, if the cab arrives while I'm not here, don't make the guy wait. It's New York he will find another fare soon." Chandler didn't want to disappoint Margret, so instead of telling Margret he was not interested anymore, he felt doing this was easier.

_5 minutes later:_

Chandler ran down the stairs. "Got your wallet Chandler? The taxi just came by the way" Chandler put his hand in his back pocket, pulled it out and showed Margret his wallet. Margret smiled and walked outside the hotel with him. Chandler opened the door and got in.

"Where do you want to go Sir?" the cab driver asked him. Chandler frowned. Seeing Chandler frowning, Margret approached the cab. Chandler opened his window.

"Is everything okay?" to Margret, Chandler seemed confused, but a second later he smiled.

"You mind telling the driver the address? I have a feeling, telling 'My Town' wouldn't be enough".

* * *

A/N: What? How? I'm sorry but it seemed like a good place to stop. Missed Monica in the chapter? I did too. **Do you guys** want Monica in the next chapter? Or should I write more on My Town? Totally your choice! Sorry if this chapter was weird and not as expected. There's no place called My Town, as far as my knowledge goes, that part was all me and my imagination.

PS: na na na na na na na na na na na na hey Macarena!

Peace out! -KP


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to My Town!

A/N: I'm so sorry! This is my most reviewed fic and yet I neglected it! Darn it! I had written this down about a month ago and may have forgotten to upload it! Opps?

Anyways I got one review saying the next chapter should be about Monica and another one saying the next chapter should be about Chandler. I got one review saying Chandler should stay in New York another one saying Chandler should go to 'My Town' in short I'm torn. Please help.

Bad news: Monica's chapter will have to wait, for a long time. Sorry but I want to write more about Chandler.

Good news: There is no good news.

**Chapter 4: Welcome to My Town!**

"You mind telling the driver the address? I have a feeling, telling 'My Town' wouldn't be enough".

Margret was beyond delighted; she opened the cab door and hugged Chandler really tight, she pulled him out of the cab still hugging him. "I'm sorry Chandler I um-got a little excited". Chandler hugged Margret back, he really liked this lady.

"Wait, I forgot to pay you for the room, how much?" Chandler removed his wallet from his back pocket.

"No, this one is on me. No one has been so nice to me for a long time Chandler." Margret started explaining. Chandler never liked free services; they just felt wrong to him.

"I can't let you do that, it's too much" Chandler was a man of honor, Monica made him that way. If he was to stay without her, the least he could do was be the man she fell in love with.

"No, I insist. Please Chandler." Did Margret really like him so much? He didn't know her, not very much. Hell he got to know her name that very day. He couldn't deny her much, she'll feel sad and he didn't want to make her upset on his last day with her.

"Okay fine, but there must be something I can do in return?" Margret gently patted his arm.

"You can go to My Town and have a great time" Chandler hugged Margret really tight and got back in the cab while Margret approached the cab driver and told the cab driver the directions to My Town she then approached Chandler's window.

"I will miss you Chandler, be safe." Chandler nodded and waved Margret goodbye. The cab driver started the car. Chandler saw Margret waving from the rearview mirror. That lady was really sweet.

_About four to four and half hours later:_

Chandler sees a board that says 'Welcome to My Town'. It was plain and white in color with a blue boarder. But it had a great significance to him. It meant that he had officially left New York City. He didn't want to believe that he had left Monica. She will always be with him, in his heart, forever.

But he still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was abandoning Monica. He was listening to reason not his heart. He knew it's the right thing to do. It's too late to turn back now, but he still couldn't stop thinking about the decision he made a few hours ago. But he needed to give her space.

"Bro, we are here." A few hours ago he called him Sir and now he is calling him bro? Time does fly fast when you're thinking about your loved ones GOD! He needed to stop.

He got out of the car and paid the cab driver a handsome amount of money, the guy had been driving for hours, he deserves a good tip. The cab driver drove away. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. What was he supposed to do now?

Mayor!

He could go the Mayor's office, introduce himself. But obviously the Mayor would be busy anytime of the day. He should go find a hotel, which is the most important thing to do now. If he wanted to stay in My Town, he needed a place to stay ASAP.

A/N: I'm absolutely clueless for what to write in the next chapter. I need help. For those who want Monica's side of the story; gotta wait for 2 more chapters bro!

PS: Reviews may include sensitive words which have to be shielded from younger minds. And yes reviews will be answered.

Peace out -KP


End file.
